Darkness Calling
by queen of imladris
Summary: Now grown, Hermione thinks of the war raging on and what she has done. Will she regret it? R only for safety, no slash.
1. Darkness Calls Me

Disclaimer- I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's, I just distort her characters! P.S.- the setting is at night, Post Hogwarts. Oh yeah- Hermione broke her arm during a Dark Raid.  
  
~*Hermione's POV*~  
  
My friends, Harry and Ron, sit by the fire, playing chess, while Ginny, Ron's sister and my sometimes-confidante, watches. This game does not interest me much, so while they play I usually sit back ad ponder things that have happened. I remember the days when I was in school. How innocent my friends and I were, especially me. Nothing could have possibly prepared me for the days of pain in our seventh year, the unspeakable horrors we would be put through. How we all thought that the Dark Lord was conquered, when at the last moment he sprung up, stronger than ever. Thus, the war still rages on. I remember the decisions. The choices we made, that I made, and how the bad choices outweighed the good. No matter. Now we are grown, and there is no room for repentance, no time for regret. I shake my head to clear it, and focus back on the present. Harry and Ron are still playing, Ginny is still watching. They are too engrossed in the game to take notice of me. At that moment, my right arm sears with pain, concentrating on my forearm, and I clutch it reflexively. This they notice. "Hermione?" Ron says curiously, while Ginny and Harry's faces contort with worry. I shake my mane of brown curls, frantically thinking of a way out of this mess. " My arm still hurts a bit." I complain. This should work. After all, I did break my arm about three months ago, and it still hurts once in awhile, though not nearly as harsh as now. Ron and Ginny nod and turn away- they believed my story about falling off a broomstick. Harry's eyes linger on me for a moment, however- piercing green orbs clouded with suspicion. He never believed my story, I know, but to save our friendship he asked no questions. How sweet. Friendship is but a trivial matter to me now. My arm burns with pain again. Fighting the impulse to grab it, I stand up with the knowledge that I have earned at least 30 minutes of the Cruciatus curse. My friends all turn to look at me. "I am going out," I say, barely managing to get the words out. "Don't wait up for me." As I head towards the door, I can feel Harry's eyes follow me. It angers me, but I ignore him. Let the Potter boy be suspicious. I can deal with him later, but now my master calls me.  
  
END  
  
Was it good? Read and Review- flames used to cook my morning eggs and bacon. 


	2. The Two Sides of Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing- just my twisted mind!!!  
  
NOTE: Many thanks and cyber-cookies to FieryWordess, who will go down in my history book as my first reviewer ever!  
  
Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, -- A break? Ahh, no, just a turn up in intensity—PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN, PAIN. Over. I crumple to the floor, every atom in my body crying in the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse. An hour and a half- I wasn't quite expecting that much as punishment for being late, but who can expect anything from the Dark Lord himself?  
  
Ever so slowly, I move into a kneeling position, being sure to keep my head down. I have to act meek, although on the inside I am annoyed. From this position, I can see the black carpeting, the circle of shoes and legs shifting uncomfortably around me, the pair of black-booted feet in front of me. And then, a voice.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
I still do not look up, though my instinct tries to force me to. At this stage, one must ignore instinct or risk being "discharged" from the Death Eaters--- killed.  
  
The voice speaks again. "I don't think that you will be late again, will you?" a cold voice laced with cruelty enters my ears. "Answer me."  
  
"No my, Lord." I say softly, and then pray that the Dark Lord is not angry again- he does not like weaklings in his circle, and I have answered in a meek voice. Thankfully, no black boot comes swinging into contact with my face.  
  
"Stand up, Hermione, and take your place. I will speak with you after the meeting. "Voldemort says.  
  
"Yes my Lord." I say, my voice monotone, and I quickly pick myself off the carpet and move into the circle between Lucius Malfoy and a newcomer, who shivers as I take my place. The meeting goes on, and, after adjusting my mask, I look around at the Dark Lord's mansion, just as I always do.  
  
"We have a new follower, my friends." Voldemort says, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Let us see if he is up to being a Death Eater, shall we? Tomorrow is his induction, and one of you must explain the procedure beforehand. Who will volunteer?" His crimson eyes scan the ring, but no one steps forward. His eyes fall on me, and he grins. "Hermione. A little extra, shall we say, penance for your misdeed? Tomorrow, 11 O'clock, here."  
  
"Once again, I nod. "Yes, Master. I shall do as you wish." I say, and the meeting ends. Moving quickly, I stand, head bowed, in front of the Dark Lord, hoping that his inquiries will not take long- I have better things to do.  
  
After what seems an eternity, he acknowledges my presence. "Anything I need know, Hermione?" he asks, because I am one of the most knowledgeable spies. Being a top member in the Order of the Phoenix and closely tied to Dumbledore, I hear everything planned for their side. Anything I hear is quickly relayed to the Dark Lord.  
  
"No, my Lord." This is always my answer, and yet he still uses wandless Legilimency on me. As he takes hold of my mind, images parade in front of my eyes, delaying for a moment on the scene of my friends playing chess. Then, he releases me. "Yes, I knew there was a reason for your tardiness. But I cannot be partial to you, can I?" he asks, a cold smile crossing his face.  
  
The Dark Lord waves me away, and I am only too glad to go. Pulling out my wand, I quickly apparate to my next destination- Malfoy Manor.  
  
Arms grab me from behind as I walk to the gates of the manor. Turning around, my lips are claimed by none other than Lucius Malfoy, and I quickly kiss back. After his son Draco and wife Narcissa were found guilty of being spies for Dumbledore, Voldemort quickly had them killed. I joined the Death Eater ranks as a spy soon after, and Lucius began to court me within four months of my induction.  
  
We break the kiss, and Lucius puts his hands on my waist. "Marry me, Hermione." He whispers, and I shake my head. Three years he has courted me, and he has asked me to wed him for two years. Each time, however, I refuse. There are still obstacles to cross and goals to meet before I make any long-term commitments. Lucius is second only to Voldemort, and I have promised to help him become second to none. This and much else must happen before I say I do.  
  
Still wrapped in each other's arms, we slowly make our way to the manor for a glass of wine. I have a few hours to relax with him before I return to my friends, and I intend to use them wisely.  
  
Review, loyal readers!!! Flames will be used to bake a chocolate cake for Professor Snape's birthday! Yay! 


	3. Transitions

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Snape's birthday was last week (whenever you want it to be) and he enjoyed my cake! He took points off for uneven icing on the top layer, though.  
  
As usual, I own nothing...la dee da dee da.... I just want Snape.....yeah.  
  
Third chappie!!!! Oh yeah.... Kreacher decided to snuff it after Sirius fell through the curtain. He was denied the honor of having his head mounted on the wall.  
  
Also, a wee bit o' info on the dream team and co.--- Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry all teach at Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny have the same part-time job (First-and-Second year Transfiguration). They share the job (Hermione teaches Double periods on Monday and Tuesday and a single morning class on Wednesday, Ginny teaches Double periods on Thursday and Friday and the afternoon class on Wednesday.) They are both aurors for the Ministry, thus the part-time job. Harry teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ron teaches Muggle Studies. Fred and George still run the joke shop. At the time, it is Winter break.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
After nearly four hours at Malfoy Manor, I apparate to Grimmauld  
Place, checking my watch upon arrival. Almost one in the morning-good.  
They will all be asleep, and it should be relatively easy to sneak in.  
After Sirius fell through the curtain, the house was used only for  
Order meetings. Harry, Ron, and I graduated from school q  
  
Quietly unlocking the door, I let myself in and light the tip of my wand.  
  
Up the stairs, down the hall, third bedroom in the right. I can hear Ron's snores coming from the next room.  
  
It takes minutes to undress, and I slide under the red-and-gold bedcovers, ready for sleep. I have a long day tomorrow- I meet the new Death Eater.  
  
Next Day  
  
Rise and shine. The sun bathes my sheets as I sit up and yawn. My hand instinctively goes out to pet Crookshanks, and a knock sounds on my door. "Hermione?" Ginny's voice comes through the door. "Breakfast is ready...Hurry up."  
  
"Alright." I say, and I hear her footsteps fade away. A quick shower follows, and I change into a clean set of black robes with a bit of silver embroidery. Followed by Crookshanks, I run down to the kitchen, where the others are already eating. As I enter the spacious, now well lit kitchen, Fred pushes a chair out with his foot. "Come sit down. George and I made eggs and kippers." He looks at me expectantly, and I smile as I take my place. I soon have a plate of eggs and toast, and I listen to the conversation going on around me, occasionally inserting comments. Then Ron brings up the topic of my absence last night.  
  
"Where were you last night?" he asks. All eyes swivel on to my face, and I will myself not to punch the redhead. "Nowhere. "I say after a moment, and they all exchange doubtful glances. "Sounds like Hermione's found someone special." Ginny says slyly, and I blush slightly to make the others believe her. They do, apparently, and turn back to breakfast and conversation. Only Harry's gaze lingers on me a moment more.  
  
At 10:45, I shrink my Death Eater mask and cloak and tell Ginny that I am going to pick some things up from the school. She rolls her eyes and nods- I am always going back to pick up something.  
  
Apparating to the Dark Lord's manor, I stand in the foyer, waiting for Lord Voldemort. As I am a rather punctual person, the Dark Lord loves to tease me and test my patience by always being late. It is definitely one of my pet peeves.  
  
After what seems to be nearly an hour, I hear footsteps coming from one of the nearby corridors. Coming towards me, the Dark Lord smiles coldly at my obvious displeasure at having to wait. Next to him, a somewhat short and stodgy figure, robed in black walks with his hood pulled down. Damn! I want to know whom exactly I will be talking to before I even say hello.  
  
"Good to see you, Granger." Lord Voldemort says, and I bow. "My Lord" I say evenly, "It is an honor to be chosen for this task."  
  
He nods. "It is, isn't it? "He motions to the hooded figure beside him. "The two of you will go to Malfoy Manor and meet with Lucius for lunch, and I expect the recruit to know everything by tonight's meeting. He will then be initiated."  
  
"As you wish, my Lord." I say, bowing again. Malfoy Manor? Why there? I will have to ask Lucius when we arrive.  
  
I beckon to the figure. "Come. We have little time to waste." The person nods, and we apparate to Malfoy Manor.  
  
WHO IS THE DEATHEATER??? DUNDUNDUN! Sorry that this was so short, next chappie to come hopefully soon. I can't say when, final exams and studies are upon me! ARRRRGH!  
  
Review, dear readers! Flames will be used to roast me a chicken for me dinner!!! 


End file.
